Rebels - Prologue
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: New series to go with my others... I'm taking more time into my war stories at the time so other story fans should just wait. Pretty Short, next chapter will be longer!
1. Prologue

Rebels  
  
No One was prepared for it. It was out of the blue. I'll retrace it to let you know what happened. It was around the year 2005 in Pallet Town. Everything was peaceful. I was having a party with my friends when a Pokémon appeared over us. It was…Mewthree. She immediately was after me because it knew I could defeat it in Pokémon skills and power. She was afraid of me. She took away Misty, Brock, Tracey, Jessie, James, Mia…Even my little kid Chris. Killed my mother, destroyed Pallet Town. Only Richie and I escaped the destruction of Pallet. Gary was the one who told Mewthree about me. Mew and Mewtwo tried stopping her to no avail. Richie and I got away by hiding in the bushes. How it pained me as he destroyed my family, took away my friends. If I didn't show myself in one month, they'd suffer. It was totally unexpected. A week later it was all over the news. Mewthree reeking havoc over the world. She was smart, taking out military forces and the largest cities first. It's like she had been planning it all along. But I know she wasn't. She just was terror. Pure terror after world domination. I swore when I saw the look on my mothers face as Mewthree destroyed her, that I would stop Mewthree. 


	2. Enter Death

Rebels  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and I don't make a profit off of this story.  
  
Ages: Misty-20 / Ash-20 / Brock-25 / Tracey-23 / Jesse-27 / James-27 / Mia-19 / Chris-1 / Richie-19 / Nurse Joy-23 / Lily-26 / Violet-26 / Daisy-26 /  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Enter Death  
  
A Month Later  
  
I snuck through the never-ending corridors of Mewthree's lair looking for the others. 'I knew you'd come.' a voice in my head said. I spun around to see Mewthree. She closed her eyes and we were transported to a torture chamber. I tried to run but she was holding me in place with her psychic powers. She grinned as she slowly slashed my face leaving a deep red gash. She lifted her hand and a whip flew into it. She lashed me again and again but I resisted screaming. "Aw, you don't scream as much as Brock!" Mewthree sad sadly. "You, You, MONSTER!" I cried kicking her in the solar plexus. That freed me from her grasp and I ran until I reached the edge of her fortress. I stood upon the ledge and turned to her. "I'd rather die free than live forever captive." I said jumping to my doom. I spread my arms wide for impact but it never came. Mewthree levitated me back up. "I'll just have to find a more...suitable way of torturing you." she said grinning. She closed her eyes and I was transported to Misty and the others.  
  
Misty was in the corner crying with Brock trying to comfort her. Jessie was taking care of Chris for Misty at the time. James was treating to Tracey who was just a bloody heap on the floor. "What happened?" I asked. Jessie unraveled the story of how Gary came in and took Misty away every other night for his enjoyment and what he did, and then that Tracey stood up for her and was beaten. Just then Gary happened to walk in. I spun out a pistol I had. Luckily Mewthree hadn't noticed it. I fired and a small hole appeared in his head. "You fool Ash, we'll pay hell for that!" Brock cried. "I'll take it all Brock, yours and everyone here's punishment for it." I said. "My punishment is a bit different, she had to find some way to make me scream, and she did…" Brock said looking at the ground. I understood what he meant. That bitch Mewthree. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." I muttered to myself. Mewthree appeared inside the cell. James and the others were a bit more afraid of her than I was. I walked up to her. I still had my Pokémon hat. I turned it backwards and ran at her trying to punch her. Her eyes glowed and I was thrown back. She closed her eyes and we were once again teleported to the torture room. "You want to know what I'm going to do?" she asked cockily, "I'm going to make you scream. I just love the taste of blood, the sound of people crying out in pa--…" she didn't finish because just then a rocket flew through the wall and hit her sending her careening through around 20 cement walls. I turned. Richie stood there holding the rocket launcher. By his side were Misty and the others including the rest of the rebels. "Lets get the hell out of here!" I said as we ran for the exit. Mewthree was only hit by the rocket because she was too unprepared. And now she's angry. We ran until we reached our hideout.   
  
3 Years Later  
  
I looked over pictures of my mother. It was hard to believe that the last time I saw her was 5 years ago. They were burnt and tattered. But they were all I had left of her. We'd been stuck in this blasted hideout since we ran from Mewthree. We survived, it was hard but we made it. I'm 20 now… Richie came and sat down beside me. "Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked trying to cheer me up. "Just old photos of my mom." I said, "Thanks for saving me, Mewthree's pure evil." Richie and I are the head of the rebels. Brock and Misty are second in command. Tracey is third. Jessie and James are fourth in command. And Nurse Joy is the certified doctor. I don't know about Mia yet. She's new, I met her in Pallet Town. Misty walked over and I muttered for Richie to leave. He understood that we needed a private moment and left. Misty sat down beside me holding Chris. "Isn't he adorable?" she asked quietly leaning her head against my shoulder. I nodded. "Hard to believe we created her." I said kissing Misty on the forehead. Misty and I had been married on the day Mewthree attacked. That's why we were all having a celebration. Lily, Violet, and Daisy were there but we didn't know what happened to them. "SIR!" James yelled running up, "We found some refugees, 3, all unconscious and injured!" That snapped me out of the flash back and I ran with Misty and him to the 3 people. "Oh my god!" Misty cried as she hugged them, "Ash, it's…my sisters." "Jessie, go get Joy now!" I yelled as I examined the head wound on Daisy. Nurse Joy ran up with her med. kit she had and examined them. "10,000 volts!" Joy cried at Pikachu, "CLEAR!" Pikachu used a thundershock restarting Violet's heart. I patted Pikachu on the head. "Good job old friend." I said smiling. Lily the only one with non-serious injuries was waking up. She looked up to see Misty and all the rebels looking over her. "Hey Mist…" she said a little quiet, "Wait, where's Violet and Daisy?" She turned to see them. "Oh my god…" Lily said as tears streamed down her face at the site of Daisy. Joy looked over at me from Daisy. She shook her head. "DAMMIT!" I yelled slamming my fist into the cave wall. I sighed as I slumped down onto the ground. Another one lost. All because of this god damn war between humans, Pokémon, and Mewthree.  
  
Later That Night  
  
It was late November and it was snowing. I sighed as I pulled out Charizard's Pokéball. "GO CHARIZARD!!" I yelled, "Start that bonfire!" Charizard nodded in agreement as it lit the large pile of wood. Charizard obeyed me after Mewthree captured it and I risked my life saving it. Mia ran up to me breathing hard. "Mewthree, she's…here!" Mia spit out. "Everyone, go to the escape tunnel, now, now, now!" I yelled herding the rebels down into it, "I'm staying." "Then I'm staying with you." James said. "Me too." Tracey said. "Count me in." Brock said. I nodded at them glad that they still believed in me after all this time. I made Richie go, if I didn't make it, he'd have to be there for them. "Misty, go on, we'll be fine okay?" I said to her. She nodded as I closed the panel to the escape tunnel cutting her off from site. I saw a flash as boulders disintegrated and a fiery red Mewthree was hovering towards us. "It's time, to meet your match!" I yelled, "GO Pikachu!" Pikachu who had been staying with me was behind Mewthree. He used a thunder that actually hit Mewthree. Mewthree rammed him into a wall. "Pikachu, use your special attack, the new one I taught you!" I yelled. "PIKA!" Pikachu yelled. A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and created a plasmatic sword in Pikachu's hand. Pikachu slashed at Mewthree cutting of one of her tails. "AUGGGH!" Mewthree cried as she started to kick in her psychic powers, "TAKE THIS!" She was going to make Pikachu explode. I dove and tackled Pikachu out of the way. "GO CHARIZARD, FIRE BLAST!" I yelled. The fire blast hit Mewthree but didn't do much damage. "Go Wartortle, use an Ice Beam!" I cried. The beam hit Mewthree since she was busy fighting with Charizard. Her eyes glowed red and the ice melted. "ENOUGH!" she cried releasing a brilliant flash of red light. Everyone was knocked back and all of their energy was drained. She used her psychic powers to form a sword and held it over my heart. I closed my eyes and waited for my death. "NOOOOOOOO!" Tracey yelled charging at Mewthree. She slashed the sword. I winced at the sight. Tracey fell down in two pieces. "TRACEY!" I yelled. I back-flipped up and picked up Pikachu's sword. "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" I cried running at Mewthree with the sword.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2 - A Fallen Soldier  



	3. Fallen Soldier

Rebels  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and I don't make a profit off of this story.  
  
Ages: Misty-20 / Ash-20 / Brock-25 / Tracey-23 / Jesse-27 / James-27 / Mia-19 / Chris-1 / Richie-19 / Nurse Joy-23 / Lily-26 / Violet-26 / Daisy-26 /  
  
Chapter 2 - A Fallen Soldier  
  
"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" I cried running at Mewthree with Pikachu's sword. I ran the sword straight through her gut. But then she slashed at my stomach not even fazed by the attack. I fell to the ground in pain. She then pulled the sword out of her and healed her wound with her powers. She looked down at me in disgust. "Take them to my lair, and be careful, they aren't stupid." Mewthree said glancing down at me again. I grabbed the sword from the ground even with the deep gash in my side. I stood up and ran at her guards. Decapitated one, stabbed another… "Pikachu, Charizard, return!" I called while the guards were distracted. "Stop being so cocky Ash." Mewthree said, "You're just a fallen soldier." She squeezed her palms and I felt an intense pain throughout my body. "AUGGGH!" I cried. "Fool, you cannot even think of comparing to me." she said as she teleported us to the dungeon of her fortress. "Hey, Ash, is that you?" a voice asked. It sounded familiar. "Charizard go!" I yelled, "Light up the room!" It was Giovanni. Except he looked like an old man, he was nearly a stick from starvation. "My god, what did she do to you?" I asked. "Starved me after I created her. All the scientists were destroyed. They were the only ones who knew how to stop her." he said. "No, there's one way." I said, "Go Mew!" "Mew." the Pokémon said, "Hey Ash…Long time no see, what's going on." "Have you been picking up strong psychic vibes lately?" I asked. "Yeah, they're from Mewthree, I know all of this…But I can't even stop her, she's too powerful." she said. I nodded as I called Mew back. "Dammit." I muttered, "Charizard return." "It's time to get to work!" a Primeape called looking in on us. He opened the cell and herded us to the working area. I started digging looking for the items Mewthree wanted. The ran poured down on us soaking us. I felt a raindrop drip off of my hair down to my nose and it dripped off the tip. I held my side in pain. It was still hurt and bleeding too. How she could make us do this was beyond me. I swear, I don't think she has a soul. An idea clicked in my mind how I would defeat her. But first I need to get free and capture 5 new Pokémon to go along with Mew. With Mew, they could defeat Mewthree. Well, hopefully.  
  
Later That Night  
  
I was sleeping in my prison cell when I was awoken by a familiar voice. "Hey kid!" The Primeape said handing me a disc, "It's all about her fortress, I'm not here under my own will, be careful here son, I don't want you dead, you're the last hope for this world." I thanked him and put it in my pocket. "Giovanni!" I said trying to wake him up. No response. "Antonio!" I said. No response. I crawled over to him and shook him. Nothing. I check his pulse. "NOOOO!" I cried as I punched the wall in anger. "Hey Ash, long time no see." Todd said coming out of the darkness of the cell, "You with the rebels?" "Yeah." I said. "Where's the hideout?" he asked. I tackled him and lifted up his shirt. A wire. I knocked him unconscious and stole the wire. I clipped a few things and soon I had a hook. I threw the hook out of the cell door and it caught on the keys of the sleeping guard. I pulled it back in and then unlocked the cell door. "I don't think so." the guard said waking up and hitting me in the side. "AUGGH!" I cried falling to the ground in pain. I coughed up more blood. I kicked him in the balls and stood up still in pain as I tried to make it to the exit. Then I remembered. She had kidnapped Brock and James. I turned to the cell and opened it to find Brock alone. "Where's James?" I asked. "He's dead." Brock said quietly, "Well I think. She took him and he never came back." Anger was building up inside me. A fire of revenge. "C'mon Brock, when this war is over, we'll avenge everyone who died in it, I promise you." I said. I had to keep my composure. If I were to start yelling and screaming the group couldn't trust me. So I had to keep all my emotions balled up inside. "You know Ash, I can see inside you, let it out sometime Ash, or…it's going to be…YOUR DEMISE!" Brock cried turning into Mewthree. "Where's the real Brock?" I asked. "I let him go." Mewthree said, "I was nice." "Screw you." I said as I ran to the exit. I was tiring. My legs were wearing out. Going as fast as I could across the forest. I sighed as I fell to the ground, collapsing from the extreme run. I saw too figures above me. "You'll be okay!" the first one said. "Lets get him back to base." the second one said. It was all blurry. The last thing I remembered was them picking me up before I lost consciousness.   
  
I looked around at my surroundings. "You're awake." Misty said wiping the tears from her eyes. She threw her arms around me. "Ow, my side, careful for my side." I said as I hugged her back. "Brock and James here?" I asked. "Yup." Richie said, "Mewthree let them go. It's weird I don't know why." I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out a disc. "It's info on Mewthree's fortress, see if you can decode it." I said as I handed it to him. I looked around. "Did you give Tracey a funeral?" I asked. Misty nodded but the comment only made tears start again. "I should go pay my respects." I said. I picked up something from my backpack as I walked to his grave. "Thank you Tracey." I said, "You're a hero. I'll always remember you." I laid a pad of paper and a pencil down upon his grave. "Once this war is over, you'll be announced as one of the greatest heroes of all." I said as I wiped the tears that had started running down my face. I walked away from his grave back to the main part of the hideout. I walked in and Richie ran up to me. "Your mother is alive!" he cried. "WHAT?" I yelled running over to where he came from. The info on Mewthree's fortress showed who is in what cell. My mom was there. "We have to go there, but we don't have enough people." Brock said. "I know where we can get them." I said remembering how busy Saffron City was. It had been destroyed but it was nearly deserted when it happened, all the people who came back will help. I walked there with Brock and Jessie. We persuaded around 3,000 people total going from city to city gaining forces, picking up any lost weapons, stray Pokémon to help us win this small battle. Going in we could save a lot of people, but it wouldn't win the war. So we'd have to have more people later to finally destroy Mewthree and her plan. She didn't control the world yet. Only half of it. I looked at the crowd of people we rounded up.  
  
Later On  
  
I gazed at the infinitely immense building which was Mewthree's fortress. "ATTACK!" I yelled as we rushed towards it.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3 - Freedom  
  



	4. Freedom

  
  
Rebels  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and I don't make a profit off of this story.  
  
Ages: Misty-20 / Ash-20 / Brock-25 / Tracey-DEAD / Jesse-27 / James-27 / Mia-19 / Chris-1 / Richie-19 / Nurse Joy-23 / Lily-26 / Violet-26 / Daisy-DEAD / Zach-35/ Ash's Mom-37 /  
  
Chapter 3 - Freedom  
  
  
  
~  
  
I gazed at the infinitely immense building which was Mewthree's fortress. "ATTACK!" I yelled as we rushed towards it.  
  
~  
  
It was a massacre, the rebels against Mewthree's soldiers. It was a battle that needed to be fought. "I'm going in." I said nodding to Misty. She nodded at me and I hopped on Pidgeot. I flew over the battle to the top of the fortress. Looking around, I saw an air duct leading to the rock carved dungeon. About a good 100 foot drop. "Life can't get much better!" I yelled jumping down it. I landed safely thanks to the training of our original leader, Zach. I'm not sure if he's alive or not. He was taken by Mewthree a couple years ago. He's dead either way. I don't think anyone can survive her torture without losing something. So basically, he's dead. I ran through the endless corridors of her fortress once again to come upon a cell. Two people inside. "Who's there?" a sweet kind voice asked. "Ash Ketchum, leader of the rebels." I said as I pried the cell bars open. "Ash?" the woman asked, "My god it's really you." My mom. It was my mom. "Who are you?" I asked looking at the shadowy figure next to her. "Don't you remember me Ash?" the man said, "It's me Zach. I'm 2nd in command of Mewthree's forces. Ever wonder how they found you. Knew your next move? Well, I'm the reason. I played as a prisoner until you came Ash. I see my training paid off." "You asshole." I cried attacking him, "You know how many people have died because of you, they either gave their life, or died at your hand!" He threw me into the stone wall. Blood spewed out of my mouth as I collapsed on the floor from the blow. Suddenly there was a KLUNK! and Zach fell to the ground. My mom stood behind him holding a stone in her hand. She ran over to me after throwing the rock to the ground. "You okay Ash?" she asked. I nodded somewhat weakly. She helped me up and we walked to where I fell down. Grabbing a little invention I got from Rick *The Pokémon Trading Card Game* I pointed it upwards. "Hold on." I said as my mom hugged me tight. I fired and a grappling hook fired up and latched on. I then pressed another button and it pulled us up. The battle was still going stronger than ever. Brock was off to the side hidden from all but my mother and me. Misty was with him. But she was laying on the ground with an arrow in her side. "Mom, get to the base, you know the way." I said, "Adios!" I jumped off the top of the fortress and landed on someone from Mewthree's army, then bent low to the ground and crawled to Misty. "Wartortle, soap 'n suds!" I said. After I had gently pulled out the arrow Wartortle cleansed the wound. "Charizard, suture it." I said. Charizard blew a VERY gentle flame on the wound suturing it, preventing it from becoming infected. I hopped on Charizard with Misty and Brock. "RETREAT!" I cried to the rebels. I overheard Mewthree stopping her army from going after us. She evil, not dishonorable…  
  
Weeks Later  
  
"What's the body count, how many soldiers did we lose in the battle?" I asked. "Exactly 512." the man said.  
  
"Freed?"  
  
"452."  
  
"Dammit!" I yelled slamming my fist onto my leg. The battle was all my own fault, my own pride was there. If I hadn't gone to save my mother no one would've died. Suddenly our troops sent to check on Pewter rushed in. "Brock they're here!" I yelled. They went to check on families in Pewter, seeing if anyone was left alive. "So?" I asked as Brock ran in. "I'm sorry sir, no survivors, Pewter City, has been completely obliterated." the leader of the troops said. "No." Brock said, "That's not true, and I'm going to prove it. My family are survivors! They lived through it! I know it!" With that he ran out of our hideout towards Pewter. "Aw shit." I said, "Richie…If we're not back in a week, you know what to do." I looked over at Misty who was holding Chris. "I'll be back." I said, "I promise." With that I jumped up and ran after Brock.  
  
3 Days Later  
  
"Brock." I said kneeling over a dead body on the streets of the ruined Pewter City, "This man was shot recently, meaning, our troops…are traitors!" "Ash, we'll get them in a sec, help me with this block of concrete!" he called over to me. I walked over to him. Underneath the concrete was Jimmy. I helped him lift it off and we pushed it to the side. "The others." Jimmy said coughing up blood, "They made it to…Cel-a..don…" His eyes slowly rolled back in his head as his body fell limp. "JIMMY!" Brock screamed, "NO!" "C'mon Brock, we're going to Celadon."  
  
3 Days Later  
  
"Now lets go, we have 1 day before we're announced dead." I said. We started our journey quickly to our hideout after finding his other brothers and sisters.  
  
1 Day Later  
  
We were at the hideout. But no one was there except for Richie. I ran over to him. "Ash!" he cried. "Richie, where are the other?" I asked. "I had to send them underground." Richie said, "We have a few spies in our group. They told Mewthree where we were. I stayed and fought. I'm gonna die Ash. We're all gonna die." "No, I'm not gonna let that happen." I said as I picked up Richie. He had a broken leg and couldn't walk. Brock, Richie, and I walked down to our underground hideaway.  
  
5 Hours Later  
  
I wiped the sweat from my brow. "I have an announcement to make!" I yelled, "I am going to go on a mission, to find the 5 Legendary Birds. Anyone willing to come with me can. We may have a chance with Mew and their strength put together." "I'll go." Mia said. "I'm going." James stated. "You're not leaving me out!" Brock laughed. "I'll go." Jessie said. "We leave at 900 hours. Be ready, my friends." I said looking down upon them.  
  
Stay Tuned For Chapter 4 - The Frozen Wasteland  



End file.
